


bandaids for the nextdoor neighbor

by IridescentAesthete



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruises, Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentAesthete/pseuds/IridescentAesthete
Summary: lee minhyung knows pain, and his neighbor knows how to make it disappear.[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	bandaids for the nextdoor neighbor

_"...love,  
minhyung, your nextdoor neighbor."_

for the first time, donghyuck doesn't know what to feel, and in the notebook lies an envelope with eighteen bandaids.

**Author's Note:**

> please take all the tags seriously. they do spoil the ending but they are there for your safety. stories with surprise endings are great when no one is at risk of being triggered by them.
> 
> for your safety, if you know you can't handle implied suicide, referenced gang activity related to money, referenced death threats, and blood in general (it doesn't get that gory, but blood and injury are mentioned in every section), please turn back and read something lighter.
> 
> thank you for taking these notes into consideration. please continue to look after yourself :) i love you all <3


End file.
